


Dying Embers

by CrystalNavy



Series: Chronicles of Fire and Water [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Friendship, Gen, I was rewatching this series, and so this story was born, when I noticed certain details I've missed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy





	Dying Embers

Impel Down.

It was a curse. Those who enter never leave again, and if they do, it's only as part of their final march.

And now it was my turn to fall under the curse of Impel Down.

"Welcome to Impel Down, traitor." one of the guards mocked 

Before I was to be escorted away, a ship docked at the island. Six men disembarked slowly.

This wasn't an ordinary disembark, though.

It was a funeral procession.

I was treated to the sight of a very familiar man.

One of the few men capable of fighting me to a draw.

Now he was reduced to this. It was very wrong. So very wrong.

"Any last requests, ex-Warlord?"

"Yeah." I jabbed my thumb towards the newcomer "Put us in the same cell."

-x-

"Hey." my new cellmate raised his head "Why did you request for us to be cellmates?"

And I saw in those eyes, the same kind of fire that burned so brightly during our fight two years ago.

"Because it was the only way I can watch over you." I replied, giving him a 'no, duh' look "This whole situation is wrong.....you shouldn't be in here."

"Why not?" he laughed "I am nothing but the spawn of the D-"

"You're not!" I interrupted "That's what the Government wants you to think, but you're much more than that!"

"Look around you, Jinbe." he said "Most of the prisoners here hate who I am and who I sailed under. There's no hope for me, but you can still......."

"I'd prefer it to be the other way around, actually." I crossed my arms

"Uh, what?" he looked at me in puzzlement

And this time, I had his undivided attention.

"You heard me." I said "I am willing to die here so that you'd have a chance to live."

"Why would you?" he laughed

It was a dry, humorless laugh.

"Because you are only twenty years old, and the only crime you've committed was being born." I pointed out bluntly "Besides, it's the duty of the older generation to watch over the younger. I am here to help you conquer your demons."

-x-

"I thought you might want to know what's going on in the outside world." I said, handing him a newspaper

"Why should I?" he chuckled "The world's state of affairs is of no concern to a dead man."

"The young man I knew two years ago would never say such a thing."

"That man is dead." he said "There's only the son of the former King of the Pirates. That's all the world sees me as, Jinbe. That's all they'll ever see me as."

And upon hearing those words, something within me broke.

"Then." I said "I promise you, I will change that."

"You can try." he told me "But you won't succeed. Once someone is branded, they're branded for life. They are merciful enough to cut my sinful existence short."

"I will." I said with conviction "The young man who fought against me evenly and with fervor still exists, and I will do my best to bring him back."


End file.
